Brangwen Von Dark
Brangwen Von Dark, also called "Brandie", but by Blake only, and "Gwen", is a 2016-introduced and all-around character. She is part of the Swan Lake take as the next Von Rothbart. In the destiny conflict, she is on Royal side, as she believes someone must take her father's role. Brangwen is the twin sister of Blake Von Dark, younger adoptive sister of Sorceress Odile and adoptive daughter of Von Rothbart. Character Personality Brangwen is a sassy, daredevil young girl with an endless curiosity. Perhaps one of the most evil villains in Ever After High, due to being known for killing the Swan Princess at the end of her story, Brangwen is feared by the whole school. That makes her a lot sad and, even if she has tried to change and make people look at her with less fear and more confidence, nobody seems to believe Gwen can be quite a sweet girl. For that, she says, "if people won't change how they see me, why should I be someone good? Nobody will ever see me as the good girl.". Therefore, Gwen has a dark, evil soul that shows up in her Goth outfits and strict personality: she doesn't eventually laugh, or does anything like it. She finds it an "annoying noise", and if anybody laughs near her, she'll be much irritated. Von Dark is an skilled lady: she knows how to cook, to sew and nurse ill people, she dances, sings, writes and acts as well. No one aside from her twin brother Blake knows about her abilities, but she doesn't seem to care, as her shyness speaks louder. However, one day, while singing alone in her room, Pirouette found out about her beautiful voice , and she ended up joining the Happi-glee Ever Afters Club. The young sorceress is very mature and strict, as well as very focused. Whenever she's studying, she doesn't let anybody approach her, especially Pirouette. Whenever one of her spells goes wrong, she admits it was because of "some lack of attention", and so shall not be distracted again. This sometimes drives Blake crazy, but he seems to understand his sister. Aside from her distant, lonely nature, whenever someone gets close with her, Brangwen starts to feel more comfortable and her kind personality starts to appear. Once you truly know her, she's less serious and gentle, and tries to do everything to make you not fear her. She's cordial, graceful and very charming, as well as open-minded, so anyone can talk about whatever they're feeling with her. Possessing a strict nature, Brangwen enjoys silence and rarely listens to music. She also loves darkness and feels way more comfortable when she's in a dark place. She enjoys rituals, and has the ability of talking to dead people, but does not show that to people, as she has once been called to Headmaster Grimm's Office, being acused to do illegal things. However, while alone, she likes to talk to her spirit companies. Appearence TBA Hobbies & Interests Brangwen, like most people of her story, enjoy dancing, but ballet is not her favourite type of dance. Instead, she prefers the Belly Dance and Indian/Arabic dances, such as Tribal Fusion and Bollywood. Since nobody knows much about those steps, she never really dances when people are around her. Russian folk dances are also part of Brangwen's favourite dances list. Some of her other interest include cooking, baking and sewing. She likes to make beautiful, cultural outfits to her friends, and enjoys especially the feminine body type, working mostly on dresses. Brangwen is responsible for making her own daily and party outfits. As said before, Brangwen likes rituals and talking to dead people. She has once tried to bring a dead woman back to life, but that wasn't successful. Since this day, she has been studying even more to bring deceased people back to life. Fairy Tale : Main Article: Swan Lake How the Story Goes Prince Siegfried is celebrating his birthday with his tutor, friends and peasants. The revelries are interrupted by Siegfried’s mother, the Queen, who is concerned about her son’s carefree lifestyle. She tells him that he must choose a bride at the royal ball the following evening. Siegfried is upset that he cannot marry for love. His friend Benno and the tutor try to lift his troubled mood. As evening falls, Benno sees a flock of swans flying overhead and suggests they go on a hunt. Siegfried and his friends take their crossbows and set off in pursuit of the swans. Siegfried has become separated from his friends. He arrives at the lakeside clearing, just as a flock of swans land nearby. He aims his crossbow at the swans, but freezes when one of them transforms into a beautiful maiden, Odette. At first, she is terrified of Siegfried. When he promises not to harm her, she tells him that she is the Swan Queen Odette. She and her companions are victims of a terrible spell cast by the evil owl-like sorcerer Von Rothbart. By day they are turned into swans and only at night, by the side of the enchanted lake - created from the tears of Odette's mother - do they return to human form. The spell can only be broken if one who has never loved before swears to love Odette forever. Von Rothbart suddenly appears. Siegfried threatens to kill him but Odette intercedes - if Von Rothbart dies before the spell is broken, it can never be undone. As Von Rothbart disappears, the swan maidens fill the clearing. Siegfried breaks his crossbow, and sets about winning Odette’s trust as the two fall in love. But as dawn arrives, the evil spell draws Odette and her companions back to the lake and they are turned into swans again. Guests arrive at the palace for a costume ball. Six princesses are presented to the prince, one of whom his mother hopes he will choose as his bride. Then Von Rothbart arrives in disguise with his enchantress daughter, Odile, transformed so that she appears identical to Odette in all respects. Though the princesses try to attract the prince with their dances, Siegfried, mistaking Odile for Odette, has eyes only for her and dances with Odile. Odette appears as a vision and vainly tries to warn Siegfried that he is being deceived. But Siegfried remains oblivious and proclaims to the court that he intends to make Odile his wife. Von Rothbart shows Siegfried a magical vision of Odette and he realises his mistake. Grief-stricken, Siegfried hurries back to the lake. Odette is distraught at Siegfried’s betrayal. The swan-maidens try to comfort her, but she is resigned to death. Siegfried returns to the lake and finds Odette. He makes a passionate apology. She forgives him and the pair reaffirm their love. Von Rothbart appears and insists that Siegfried fulfill his pledge to marry Odile, after which Odette will be transformed into a swan forever. Siegfried chooses to die alongside Odette and they leap into the lake. This breaks Von Rothbart's spell over the swan maidens, causing him to lose his power over them and he dies. In an apotheosis, the swan maidens watch as Siegfried and Odette ascend into the Heavens together, forever united in love. How Does Brangwen Come Into It? When Blake decided on becoming a Rebel, Brangwen happily took his role as the next Von Rothbart. She was very joyful at the first moment pledging to follow her destiny, but soon appeared to have doubts on following what's written for her. However, she stays a Royal, as someone must take her father's role. Background & Early Life Von Rothbart never had children of his own. He was too busy taking care of defeating Prince Siegfried and Odette, what never really allowed him to have kids. But he had eyes for a woman who was an widow, and pregnant. Secretly loving that woman, Von Rothbart told one of his servants to take the woman's kids and raise them to continue his legacy. And the servant did as he was told. Some days after the twins' birth, the servant and his wife took the babies one night, leaving their desperate mother looking for them. They brought the kids to a simple, comfortable small house in the middle of a forest, near to where the swan maidens created their own families and such. But what the couple didn't expect was rising two small wizards. Since a very young age, Blake and Brangwen showed to have magical powers, becoming an incredibly strong duo. Their "adoptive sister", Odile, casually came to visit them, but never spent a great amount of time with them, having her own daughter to raise. Current Days Brangwen happily joined Ever After High, knowing she was able to show everyone how wicked and bad she is. Scaring mostly every student, Brangwen created a bad image of herself and everyone is afraid of her, what used to make Brangwen happy... Until she found out the truth. When their parents revealed both Brangwen and Blake were adopted and Blake was older, she freaked out and started her own rebellion against herself and her family... But not against Blake, who was the only one who supported her. Brangwen did everything she could to let her family mad with her. She even became, secretly, a Rebel, but that was mostly for her own happiness. Only Blake and Sable know about her alignment, and Sable especially adores it. Relationships Family Parents When younger, Brangwen used to be very close to her adoptive parents, respecting them and obeying them. Even knowing they were not her biological parents, as she grew up believing Von Rothbart was her true father, Brangwen absolutely loved them... Until they told her they lied to her her whole life. Since then, she had been incredibly rebellious and mostly never talks to them, as she absolutely hates them now. When someone asks who's Brangwen's parent, she simply answers "I'm destined to be the next Von Rothbart, but I have no parents". She never got to know her biological mother, but loves her anyway, knowing that she looked for her many times. Brangwen also hates Von Rothbart, but takes his role to save Blake's happiness. When she knew the truth about her past, she simply burned all the things she had that reminded her of her fake father. ''Blake Von Dark'' Blake is the person Brangwen most loves in the whole Ever After. She even accepted being the next Von Rothbart because of him, as he didn't want to be evil and daredevil. Brangwen protects Blake a lot, and won't let anyone hurt him. She truly does everything she can to make her brother happy and safe. Odile, the Black Swan Brangwen's only interest in Odile is her daughter, Sable. Aside from that, just like she hates everyone in her family, she also hates Odile. She never talks to her as well, but stays neutral about her as she loves Sable. Friends Brangwen's best friend is her twin brother - who is also the only one who truly understands her. For being evil and powerful, yet having no control over her magic, Brangwen is quite alone and would rather stay away from the students and even the professors, aiming to not hurt them. However, she hangs out with Fleur Prince from time to time. Swangelina Cygnette is someone who Brangwen trusts - the swan maiden knows that Gwen is not evil at all. They get along really well together and Brangwen tells her secrets to Swangelina, and the swan tries to help her with any problems. Since both of them know each other well, Swangelina knows that Gwen wants to be good and have friends, and it hurts them to know that they'll grow up to be enemies. Candance Løgner is someone who understrands Brangwen, and sees that she isn't bad at all. Candance believes that Gwen wants to be bad to be someone in life, not because she is all evil. Gwen often talks to Candance and they are close, but the evil Royal is not outspoken, what complicates her relationship with anyone. However, she tells many things to Candance. Quinn O'Kane befriended Brangwen, even if she tried to stay away from every potential friend. Soon, Brangwen found herself liking O'Kane - such a sweet and gentle person, much what Brangwen needed for a friend. They often chat and Brangwen seems to be comfortable around Quinn. Brangwen's relationship with Duchess Swan is quite... Complicated. As their tradition demands, they'd be straight enemies, but seem to be more of frienemies, as Brangwen thinks Duchess is kinda nice. Plus, she thinks they have ever after to hate each other, while going to High School, they can be friends. She looks up to Minuette Dancer as a role model and her dancing abilities. Although very scared of talking to Minuette directly, as the princess could be afraid of her, Brangwen admits she admires Minuette for who she is. Pet Brangwen owns a magical, black pet parrot named Bedwyr. She seems to be very fond of him, as he's always up on her shoulder repeating her words. Romance Brangwen has romantic feelings for Sable Mimicry, the next Black Swan, and thinks she's the most beautiful girl in the school. She is confused about how Sable feels about her, but is happy to spend nights with her and loving her dearly. Whenever Sable is hungry or needs someone to clean her room, she comes to Gwen - who's happy to help her, cooking and baking or cleaning. Sable is very special to Gwen, and was also her first lover. Although she knows the Black Swan doesn't quite want a relationship, Gwen's still trying to win her heart - not very successful, but still. Brangwen is generally submissive to Sable, and somewhat kind. She knows that when Sable is feeling down, she'll come to her and therefore, tries to be the best friend possible to her. Portrayal In English, Brangwen would be voiced by Lana Del Rey, who would also provide her singing voice. Her live-action actress would be Sofia Carson, whom inspired Brangwen's visual and such. Outfits Class Schedule 1st Period: Science and Sorcery 2nd Period: Magicology 3rd Period: History of Evil Spells 4th Period: Environmental Magic 5th Period: General Villainy 6th Period: Witchness Managment 101 Trivia * ''Brangwen ''means ''"Dark and Pure" ''in Welsh. * Blake is 6 minutes older than Brangwen. However, how nobody knows that, Brangwen was allowed to be the next Von Rothbart. * Brangwen's magic aura is periwinkle and ciano. * Brangwen's mother was British, her father, Russian. * She speaks Russian, English, Spanish and French. She has a deep British accent, mixed with Russian. * Her birthday is on September 28th. * Brangwen loves spicy food. Quotes Gallery Category:Royals Category:The Swan Lake Category:Swan Lake Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Villains